


shouldn't cry (but i love it)

by isntrio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also if u dont like tiktok LEAVE, im not even going to tag who the alpha and omega is bc there is only one correct answer you sickos, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntrio/pseuds/isntrio
Summary: They're roommates. They're quarantined. There's a small problem coming up.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1045





	shouldn't cry (but i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [stargirl interlude by the weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir1tMjvMAWI)
> 
> i wrote this in a span of like twelve hours don't come for me this quarantine has me feeling some type of way. warning for an unnecessary amount of animal crossing content, especially when you consider the fact i have never played animal crossing. also, this is very unedited so i apologize in advance for the mistakes.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://bloubird.tumblr.com/)  
> if i remade my twitter would anyone follow it lol
> 
> stay inside!!

It’s not that Harry doesn’t like Louis.

He always has, from the moment Louis walked into Starbucks that day, and Harry spilt his coffee all over his own shirt from just how _good_ Louis smelled (something like vanilla and sugar and warmth). And he still liked Louis, even when he opened his mouth.

_(“You’re Harry? The one who posted the roommate ad?” Louis had asked, eyes narrowed, though to be honest, Harry wasn’t really listening because he was too distracted by the white sweater Louis wore, and spent most of his energy not listening and trying not to touch it._

_Harry blinked and stuttered. “Oh, what?”_

_“You. Harry,” Louis said, slower that time. “Posted. Roommate. Ad.”_

_“Oh, I mean,” Harry said. “I mean, yeah. But I thought I said only alphas and betas?” Not that Harry was sexist—he actually liked to think of himself as pretty progressive—but it would be a lot of hassle to organize around his rut and a roommate’s heat, and he didn’t want to be burdensome, or cause unnecessary drama, and it was all a lot easier just to—_

_“That’s housing discrimination. And I will go straight to the ACLU and sue your—”)_

That’s how that ended, and that’s how Louis wound up as Harry’s roommate, going on for about three months now.

And Louis’s a good roommate. He’s actually out most of the time, because he works at a local restaurant and has school, and the time that he is at their place, he keeps mostly to his own room. He doesn’t blast unnecessarily loud music (not counting the few times Harry’s woken up to him blasting Abba in the shower). He doesn’t eat Harry’s food. He cleans up his messes and sometimes, even Harry’s. He occasionally leaves socks on the floor, but Harry mostly uses that as a sign that Louis’s still alive, because for two people who live in the same shoebox sized apartment, they see each other very little.

They actually don’t interact much at all, besides the occasional text and the grocery list they leave on the refrigerator. They sometimes say _hi_ and _bye_ as they leave the apartment, but they’ve both got work, and school, and a social life. And it’s not like Harry’s that sad about it, because while Louis’s probably the prettiest omega he’s ever seen, it’s been enough just to coexist in his presence.

Until now. Because they’re stuck in quarantine in the same showbox sized apartment for an indefinite period of time. And Harry’s going into rut in two days.

In the three months they’ve lived together, they haven’t encountered a heat or rut, so Harry’s not sure how to go about talking to Louis about this. _Hey, going to want to bend you over a mattress in approximately two days, but don’t worry, just bring me some food and water every twelve hours and we should be good._

Yeah, that works.

Harry looks himself in the bathroom mirror and gives himself a thumbs up. He can do this. Hell, they’ve been in quarantine for about a week, and they’ve interacted more than ever. Harry made them scrambled eggs the other morning and Louis said _hey, smells good._ Last night, they pirated an episode of _Game of Thrones_ before falling asleep on opposite sides of the couch ten minutes in. Harry’s got this.

In a fit of confidence, Harry swings open Louis’s door. He’s never actually been in Louis’s room. He gets distracted by one, how good it smells, and two, how good Louis looks, sitting underneath a white comforter, surrounded by fairy lights, looking something like an angel on a cloud.

Louis’s got his laptop open on his lap. He raises an eyebrow and says, “Uh, what—”

“Listen. Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean to like, interrupt you or anything, but, fuck,” Harry begins, fumbling over his words, too distracted by the fucking vanilla and the fact that he’s pretty sure he can see _panties_ in Louis’s laundry basket. “Uh, okay, so—”

“Harry, wait—”

“No, I have to do this. I’m going into rut soon, actually like, two days soon, but don’t worry, because I totally won’t pressure you into anything, but I just thought it would be unfair if I didn’t tell you, and then one day I would’ve been all, you know,” Harry takes a breath and raises his two hands in the air like fucking _claws_ , and _whatthefuckiswrongwithhim._ “Scary alpha. It wouldn’t have been cool not to tell you, especially because you’re so _you_ , and while I would never imagine of doing anything, you’re still unfairly pretty and—”

“Harry.” Louis’s voice goes unnaturally high. “I’m on a Zoom call.”

Harry’s mouth is stuck wide open. “Oh,” he says. “You’re muted, yeah?”

There’s the most imperceptible shake of the head before there’s someone over the God-awful audio going, “Get it, Louis!” The laughter that follows picks up as inaudible static.

Louis’s blush is high on his cheekbones, and he just looks so _hot_ , and because Harry’s stupid and bothered and stupidly bothered with how stunning Louis looks, he sprints out of Louis’s room and into the bathroom to rub one off.

Louis’s smell lingers on his clothes, and Harry definitely does _not_ get off on it, thanks.

-

By the time Harry’s done with his shower, Louis’s waiting at the kitchen table for him. He’s got two bowls of Instant Ramen in front of him and a chair set out just _waiting_ for Harry, but because Harry’s stupid, he goes.

“Hungry, huh?” Harry laughs, wavering off at the end when Louis gives him the driest of looks. “Sorry.” And he takes his seat. “Thanks for the food.”

“It’s ramen,” Louis says, taking a mouthful. Harry stares at the wall and not at the way Louis’s lips wrap around the fork.

“Still, thanks,” Harry begins, slurping up his own noodles. “And uh, sorry about before, on the Zoom call, you know—”

Louis waves him off. “S’fine.” They sit in silence for a few moments, except it’s not silent, because they’re both slurping ramen. Louis breaks the silence. “I was actually kinda offended, you know, that you didn’t wanna spend your rut with me.”

A noodle gets lodged up Harry’s nose. He wheezes for a bit as Louis scrambles, waving his arms around as he goes to get a paper towel for Harry to blow his nose into.

“Sorry, uhm, I’m pretty sure I didn’t hear you correctly,” Harry says, tearing up from the noodle.

“I said, it’s kinda rude that you didn’t ask me to spend your rut with you.”

Oh. “Oh,” Harry says. “Uh, why?” _Because you definitely have never expressed any interest in even eating dinner with me before, so I’m not entirely sure why you would suddenly be okay with me fucking you seven ways to Sunday,_ is what Harry wants to say, but he chooses to keep his mouth shut.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Well, it’s basic biology. I’m an omega. You’re an alpha. And it would be kind of unnecessary for you to go through all that pain when I’m right here, and we’re quarantined with nothing else to do.”

“But what’s in it for you?” Harry asks, biting his lip. He’s probably dreamt up this scenario at least ten thousand times in his head, most of them ending with Louis’s declaration of love for him, and then they fuck slowly to the tune of that one _Titanic_ song.

“I get out of class for a couple of days,” Louis says, smiling. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen Louis smile. His heart does a weird flip-floppy thing up against his ribs. “And, it’s not like you’re exactly bad looking.”

 _Not exactly bad looking._ Harry will take it, even though he could wax poetic about Louis’s eyes and smile and arse for days. “Perfect,” Harry says. He’s got a smile on, too.

They set up some guidelines as they eat the rest of their (cold) ramen. Knotting is given the green light, because _then what’s the fucking point, Harry?_ Mating is a big no, because _I will castrate you, I will._ Harry believes him.

After that, Harry cleans up their bowls. As he’s drying them, he can hear rustling behind him. “So,” Louis says, rocking back on his heels. “Anything you want to do the next couple of days?”

Harry blinks. “Uh, like what?”

“Some alphas like to spend time around an omega before their rut just to, you know,” Louis says, shrugging. “Feel secure.”

Harry cringes a bit at that, mostly because it’s clear that Louis has gotten an alpha through a rut before, and it makes Harry’s stomach tense. His alpha grumbles _mine_ , even though Louis is definitely not _his_. “If you’re offering,” Harry begins.

Louis rolls his eyes. Again. “I am.”

A light goes off in Harry’s head. “There’s this thing I saw on TikTok—”

“I’m not doing a dance.”

Harry _will_ get Louis to throw it back by the end of this quarantine, but that’s for a different day. “S’not a dance.”

Harry has Louis whisk together instant coffee, sugar, and water in a bowl for an inordinate amount of time. “If this is some social commentary about how omegas belong in the kitchen,” Louis says, leaning against the counter, half-whisking, “I do not appreciate it.”

Harry’s restarting the TikTok for the tenth time in a row. “I’m just not sure that it’s frothy enough yet.”

“Well, it looks like shit,” Louis says, peering into the bowl.

They deem it thick enough, and Harry pours some almost expired milk into a glass of ice, then pours the coffee on top.

Louis’s glaring at it as the coffee goops on top of the milk. “Why’s it look like that?”

Harry frowns. “I don’t know where we went wrong.”

Louis still forces Harry to drink it, because _I slaved over that for hours for you._ Harry chugs it down within a minute. His heart goes a bit warm and fuzzy at the edges when Louis huffs and takes the cup from him, washing out the mess. It all is terribly domestic. Harry loves it.

“Anything else?” Louis asks, wiping his hands off.

Harry can think of multiple ways for them to pass the time, but instead swallows those down and shrugs. “ _Animal Crossing_?”

“We’re college students. The switch is a bourgeois gaming system.”

“Oh, actually, I have it in my room.”

Louis stares at him with something akin to affection. _“What?”_

They spend the next hour or so on the couch, making Louis’s character. When Harry situated himself on the edge of one side, it was so Louis could have room, but Louis sat himself right down in Harry’s lap, looking like he belonged there (in Harry’s opinion, at least).

Harry had sputtered, “Oh, you don’t have to—”

Louis huffed. “I want to. Now, open _Animal Crossing_.”

Louis doesn’t hold the console himself so much as has Harry control it while Louis orders him around. He spends around five minutes alone just choosing his skin tone, and another ten minutes choosing his hair style before settling on the first one he picked. All the while, he’s shifting on Harry’s lap, making Harry a bit more than dizzy with the friction (and how sweet Louis smells, and just how small he is, because they’ve never actually been this close before, and Jesus, Harry’s hands could probably wrap around his waist, and it would be so easy to hold him down and make him take—)

“Harry, move onto the eyes,” Louis says, and then spends ten minutes on the eye shapes. He frowns at all the options, mouth in an adorable pout. “There’s so many.”

“Pick one with eyelashes, for sure,” Harry says before he can stop himself. He keeps going. Like an idiot. “Maybe the one with like, the stars in the eyes, yeah?”

Louis’s staring at him before he breaks out into a giggle. “Yeah, sure,” he says between laughs. “And which blue, do you think?” Louis bites his lip. Harry thinks he can even see him _blushing_.

Harry’s breathless for a moment before he can respond. “Oh, the bluey-greeny one. Definitely.”

“Spend a lot of time thinking about my eyes, then?” Louis asks, looking down at Harry from where he’s perched on his lap. Harry thinks the vanilla is getting stronger.

Harry figures he’ll be honest, because this day can’t get any fucking weirder. “Too much time, probably.”

Louis giggles harder, settling further into Harry’s lap. “Good.”

He chooses the circle nose when Harry insists on it, and chooses the smile with the tooth because it makes Harry laugh hysterically. Louis puts blush on his character because it makes him _awww_ , and they’ve spent so much time making Louis’s character that by the time the game actually starts, they’re knocked out cold on the couch together, Harry’s nose buried in Louis’s neck, Harry’s arm around his waist.

It’s the best Harry’s slept in ages.

-

The first half of the next day is nothing remarkable.

They both have some Zoom calls they have to be on, but Louis makes sure to never go too far away from Harry, them both doing their work on the kitchen table. Harry’s alpha preens at that. Harry makes them scrambled eggs and between calls, they play _Animal Crossing_. Their island has peaches, and Harry resists the urge to make an ass joke. It doesn’t work.

“Peaches? Not as thick as—”

Louis throws an eraser at him and sticks his tongue out at Harry before turning back to his lecture.

A little after noon, though, Harry begins to get a building sense of urgency in his stomach, and his arms are tingling, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Only looking at Louis does the uneasiness subside, his alpha comforted by the fact that his omega is there with him, waiting for him, willing.

When Louis stands up to use the bathroom, though, Harry’s alpha freezes. “Wait, Lou,” Harry says, voice deeper than it was moments before.

Louis turns, arms up in surrender. “Yeah?” His face is flushed, though, pink cheeks and wide eyes.

“Can I,” Harry begins, licking his lips. “Can I scent you?”

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I know, but,” Harry says, huffing. His alpha is frustrated at Louis’s resistance, and he resists the urge to grab Louis by the back of the neck and force him over here. “It’s, you know, the rut, I just—”

Louis nods. “Oh shit, yeah. Of course.” He smiles, prancing over to Harry before settling in his lap. Harry instinct wraps his arm around his waist, looking at how small Louis’s waist is, how easy it would be to turn him over, how Harry could cover him completely.

He swallows. And then he buries his nose into Louis’s neck, until Louis begins to smell less like himself and more like them together. Harry breathes a sigh of relief, Louis’s body going pliant and soft in Harry’s lap.

Louis’s running a hand through Harry’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re good,” he says, repeating the words over and over. When Harry pulls Louis closer, Louis giggles. “Yeah, big strong alpha like you likes me in your lap, huh?”

Harry growls at that, his hands grabbing at Louis’s clothes. “Sorry, sorry,” Harry mumbles, not really meaning it.

“S’fine, idiot,” Louis whispers. He smiles, eyes going crinkly at the corners. “But I really have to pee.”

Harry (reluctantly) lets him go, watching the way Louis’s arse moves as he saunters away. And when Louis comes back, he sits his chair closer to Harry’s, and rests Harry’s hand on his thigh, putting the switch between them so he can watch Louis fish.

Harry spends most of class looking at Louis, how his nose scrunches in concentration, how his blue eyes glimmer when he catches a fish, how he curses out _Tom Nook that capitalist trash panda ass headass racoon motherfucker,_ and Harry falls a little bit in love.

-

They eat spaghetti for dinner, Louis rolling his eyes when Harry insists on him sitting on his lap. Louis goes to clean up after, and Harry presses himself to Louis’s back as Louis’s washing, then carries Louis to the couch and settles them so that they’re laying down, Louis’s back against his chest.

Louis plays _Animal Crossing_ ; Harry buries his nose in Louis’s hair and tries to watch Tiktok, showing Louis the Savage dance, entirely because he wants to see Louis throw it back.

“I am not throwing it back to fulfill your weird craven alpha desires,” Louis says, focused entirely on picking out a new hairstyle after he got a mirror. Harry curses the fact that he introduced his switch to Louis, because Louis’s not focused on Harry, and his alpha grows slightly irritated.

“But if you throw it back, you’ll fulfill my lifelong dream,” Harry says, nuzzling at the back of Louis’s neck. Louis shivers, sinking further into Harry’s body.

“You need to get bigger dreams.”

“But your ass is already _so big._ ”

Louis looks up at him, blinking his beautiful baby blue eyes up at Harry, and he promptly rolls onto his stomach, so that his arms rest on Harry’s chest, his head on his arms, the switch forgotten somewhere, probably in the deep depths of the sofa.

“That was an extraordinarily bad line,” Louis says. His cheeks are rosy red, though, so Harry counts it as a win.

Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’s back, settling on the dip before his arse. “I don’t think you minded,” Harry says, and he’s rolling his hips up, grinding their bodies together.

Louis reaches back to grab Harry’s hands, pulling them down until they cup Louis’s arse. “I didn’t.” And then, because Louis’s eyes are so blue and his mouth so pink and Harry _wants_ so badly, it hurts, Harry surges up to press their lips together.

It’s clumsy, at first, the angle awkward, but Harry sits them both up so that Louis’s straddling his lap, before going in again, licking into Louis’s mouth, squeezing his arse, grabbing it to grind down on Harry’s bulge. Louis gasps between kisses, air sickeningly sweet around them.

“Harry, Harry,” Louis says, out of breath. “Bedtime, yeah?”

Harry can’t do much else but nod, biting down on Louis’s jaw and neck. Louis nudges him off the couch and pulls him into the hall, towards Louis’s room, but Harry shakes his head and crowds him against the wall, pressing his nose into his neck.

“My room,” Harry mutters, voice deep and hard. His room is safe. His alpha can protect Louis there, protect him when he and Louis mate, and even though Harry logistically knows that's crap, he needs Louis in his room, where he belongs, amongst Harry’s things.

“Okay, idiot,” Louis laughs, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s lips before tugging them into Harry’s room. Harry gathers Louis in his arms before pushing him onto the mattress, Louis bouncing when he lands.

Louis giggles and makes hands at Harry to come over. “C’mon, alpha,” Louis says, and the way he says it, so soft and gentle and inviting, like he wants Harry, needs Harry, needs his _alpha_ to come and take care of him, it just.

Harry growls, pouncing onto the bed to climb on top of Louis, pressing him into the mattress, his hands on either side of Louis’s head. Louis’s looking up at him. “You need me yet?” Louis whispers.

The familiar surge of adrenaline is boiling in his veins, but it’s not at its peak. Harry furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says, slowly. “Not yet, I don’t think.”

“Okay, that’s okay,” Louis nods. “When you need me, just wake me up, yeah?”

Harry nods, nosing at Louis’s jaw, then his neck, then pushing his shirt up so it’s bunched underneath his armpits to bite at Louis’s tummy, resting his hands on Louis’s hips when Louis goes tense.

And because Harry’s not completely gone yet, he blows a raspberry right above Louis’s belly button, just to see him laugh.

-

When Harry wakes, it’s dark, the moon high in the sky, cascading shadows and light onto Louis’s skin. He looks like something out of a dream, and Harry pinches himself to make sure he’s actually awake.

His face is resting on Louis’s tummy, above a mark Harry left. He kisses at that, making his way up until he’s littering kisses all over Louis’s face, nuzzling at his neck to scent him, his vanilla so sweet and strong now. Harry groans and rubs their groins together.

Louis’s eyes flutter open, gazing at nothing until they find Harry’s. He whimpers, and the sound goes directly to Harry’s cock. “Harry?” He whispers. “Are you—”

“Yeah,” Harry says, voice so deep he barely recognizes it. “Louis, baby, I—” And Harry shucks Louis’s shirt off, then shoves down his sweatpants, revealing white cotton panties. They’re nothing overly frilly or dramatic, but they have a little bow at the top, like Louis’s a present just for him, and Harry can see the slick oozing out of Louis’s hole.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters, rubbing a hand over his own bulge, “baby, you’re so wet. You’re soaked, _fuck_ , you’re desperate for it.”

Louis blinks, hips rolling off the bed. “Yeah, alpha. Just for you.”

Harry’s nostrils flare, and he pushes Louis’s panties to the side to abruptly shove two fingers in Louis’s hole. Louis gasps, arching his back to meet Harry’s hand, as Harry takes his legs and throws them over his shoulders.

“Baby, you’re so tight,” Harry says, digging his fingers in deeper, Louis’s heat sucking him in. “You need me, need my cock to fill your little hole, yeah?”

He’s grabbing at Harry’s shirt. “Off, off.”

Harry leans back to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him just in his briefs. Louis sits up to shove Harry’s briefs down and take him into his hand, and Louis’s so small, his hand unable to wrap around the girth of Harry’s cock and Harry groans and bites at Louis’s neck, settling Louis in his lap.

“You’re so little, baby,” Harry groans, reaching around to push three fingers up Louis’s hole, slick seeping down his hand. “But I think you can take me. You were made for cock, sweetheart, made to fuck.”

Louis nods frantically, riding Harry’s fingers as Harry fucks them into his hole, stretching him for his cock. “Made for you, alpha,” Louis says, and that, that makes something in Harry burn, his own little omega, made for him to fuck, to have, to breed.

He pushes Louis onto his back and presses down, hooking Louis’s legs over his shoulders so he’s basically bent in half. His cock snubs at Louis’s entrance, just barely pushing in, and they both gasp as Harry sinks, slowly, into Louis’s heat.

He only manages to get halfway in before he’s panting, pausing to lean down and press his lips against Louis’s, wiping away the tears that streak down Louis’s cheeks. “Shhh, baby, I know, it hurts. You’re just so tight, darling, wish it didn’t hurt.” Harry scatters kisses all across Louis’s face, licking up his tears. “You’re so small, so fucking tight, baby.” He pushes in further, and Louis flinches, hips instinctively moving away from Harry’s, but Harry’s hands come to hold him in place. “C’mon, you can take it, you were made to fuck. So sweet for me…”

Harry’s hips meet Louis’s ass, and he waits only a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in, Louis letting out a whimper as he pushes his face into the pillow. Harry keeps a rhythm like that, slow and deep, Louis making small _uh, uh_ sounds with every thrust into his wet heat. Louis looks like something out of every wet dream Harry’s ever had, the moonlight illuminating his skin, pink lips bruised and open for Harry, his wide blue eyes focused on Harry fucking him, gazing up at him with heat and lust and need.

He’s not going to last, his rut in full force now, shoving Louis up the bed with every thrust, until he’s holding Louis’s head in his hands to keep him from hitting the headboard. He smashes his lips down on Louis’s, groaning into his mouth. “Going to knot you, baby,” Harry mutters. Louis answers with a whine, feeling Harry’s knot push against his rim. “You can take it. Gonna fill you up, stuff you full of my come, sweetheart. Not gonna want anyone else after this, no one can fill you up like I can.”

Louis nods, gasping into Harry’s skin as he comes over their stomachs. “Yeah, fill me up, alpha,” Louis whispers, the air between them thick. And he chokes when Harry stuffs his knot up Louis’s arse, locking them together, and Harry bites his neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark, so everyone knows he belongs to Harry.

Louis’s shaking when Harry comes to it, whimpering when Harry tugs the slightest bit on where they’re connected. Harry shakes his head and groans, burying his head back into Louis’s neck, his fingers wandering to Louis’s rim, prodding the sensitive skin where they’re locked together.

“Shhh, baby,” Harry whispers, licking up Louis’s neck. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry. Sorry, sorry.” He continues muttering, broken sounds of _sorry, sweetheart, sorry_ , not sounding very sorry at all, because Louis’s all his now, stuffed full of his come, and anyone who smells him knows it, now, knows that Harry fucked him and knotted him full.

When Harry goes to press kisses across Louis’s face, Louis giggles as Harry touches his lips to the tip of Louis’s nose, eyes shiny with unshed tears. That makes Harry’s heart beat a little bit faster.

-

Harry’s funny when he’s in rut.

He fucks Louis like there’s no tomorrow, muttering the filthiest things as he’s pounding into his arse, but then kisses him and licks him and mutters _sorry_ like he’s got something to be ashamed about. It’s endearing, really.

Louis’s arse is a bit sore, but there’s no universe where Harry is _that big_ and it doesn’t hurt. Harry’s resting now, a few hours in, arm slung around Louis’s waist, as if Louis were going to run off, or something. His breath is hot against Louis’s neck from where he’s laying behind him, his knot having gone down long ago. Louis counts his eyelashes to pass the time.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come to it, nosing at the bites he’s left on Louis’s neck. He growls, licking at Louis’s skin until his eyes open, gaze entirely fixed on Louis. Harry’s always stared at him kind of funny, even from the first time they met, but it’s so much more intense now. Harry looks at Louis like he’s the only person to ever exist, like his entire world centers around if Louis is there in his arms.

It makes Louis feel nice. It’s nice to be wanted.

Louis turns his head to look Harry in the eyes. “Hey, alpha,” he whispers. Harry always freezes up when Louis says it, like he can’t believe it.

Harry growls some more. “Fuck, Lou,” he murmurs, grabbing at Louis’s hips from behind. His cock is hard and leaking against Louis’s back. Harry takes one of Louis’s legs and holds it to his chest to sink his cock into Louis’s heat. It goes easy enough, Louis loose from the sheer amount of times he’s been stuffed full of it, but it still makes Louis gasp when Harry bottoms out. Harry’s so big, can hold Louis down so easily, and Louis swears he can almost see Harry’s cock move in his stomach with how good he fills Louis up.

It’s like this for a few minutes, slow and deep and steady, Harry whispering filthy things into the back of his neck, until apparently it’s not enough for Harry, because he pulls out to push Louis onto his hands and knees only to shove into Louis again, harder this time. He pulls on Louis’s hips to meet his thrusts, Louis bouncing with the sheer force of how _rough_ Harry’s being, his hands gripping Louis’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Harry mutters, running his hands over Louis’s back. “You take it so well, made for my cock, made to fuck.”

Louis’s blinded with how good it is, how Harry’s cock manages to rub against that place inside him with every thrust, that he barely even notices when Harry pulls out again, only to lift Louis towards the headboard, throwing him against it like he weighed nothing. And then Harry’s behind him, ramming into Louis with no regard, the sound of his hips meeting Louis’s arse loud and near violent.

Louis screams into his arms, eyes tearing up. He gasps, hot tears streaming down his face. “Please, alpha,” he says, barely even understanding his own slurred speech, not even understanding what he wants. “Please, it’s too much. Too much. I can’t take it. Please, _please_.”

Because it _is_ almost too much, with how violently Harry’s pushing his cock in and out of Louis’s abused little hole, how his hands are holding Louis down in place to take Harry’s cock. Louis’s whimpering into his arms as Harry turns his head and licks the tears off Louis’s face, hips still pumping into Louis’s arse.

“C’mon, baby. You can take it. You take it so well, you’re so good for me,” Harry says, running his hands down Louis’s body to cup his stomach. “You can take me. Gonna let me fill you up with my come, yeah? Let me stuff you full of my knot, breed you, put some pups in your tummy. Because you love this, love my cock in your arse, because you were made for this, made to be fucked.”

Louis gasps as he comes, but Harry doesn’t let up. He grabs onto the headboard for more leverage, shoving into Louis harder.

“Gonna fill you up with my pups. Breed you, keep you around the house. Not gonna let anyone see you when you’re knocked up, because you’re all mine, yeah?” Harry’s mumbling nonsense into Louis’s neck, words hot against Louis’s skin. “You’re gonna be all round with my pups, stuffed full of me, and everyone’s gonna know I knotted you full of it, how much you wanted it, how you’re mine.” He bites at Louis’s neck, then shoves a hand into Louis’s hair to make Louis look at him. “Say you’re mine.”

Louis squirms, gasping into Harry’s mouth. “I’m yours. All yours.”

“And you’re gonna be my little housewife, waiting for me barefoot and pregnant at home,” Harry murmurs, holding Louis’s tummy. “And I’ll give you as many babies as you want, keep you full of me, full of my come.”

Louis’s sobbing now, unable to form words as he feels Harry’s knot beginning to form, pushing into Louis’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, baby. Take me so well, gonna carry my kids. So fucking pretty and perfect, baby, all for me.” Harry says some more stuff, about how _fucking stunning Louis looks pumped full of come, made for Harry and his cock_ , but Louis stops listening, focused entirely on Harry filling him up, hot streams of come all in his belly.

-

It’s sometime later (Harry’s not exactly sure, the hours all blurring together in some sort of strange sex and sleep haze), and Louis’s riding him, the faint morning light falling across his tan skin, across his soft hair, gasping as Harry lifts him up and down his cock. His knot pops, locking them together, and Louis comes with a soft sigh, pink lips open in a soft pout, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. If Harry were halfway decent at art, he’d paint a portrait of Louis just like this, stuffed full of Harry.

“Alpha,” Louis whispers, running his palms up and down Harry’s chest, his nails leaving faint trails of pink. “Alpha, I’m hungry.”

It’s pure instinct, really, that drives the rush of adrenaline Harry feels when he hears that, because his omega is hungry, and it makes Harry feel fully inadequate, like he’s neglected his mate. His mate deserves, after all Harry’s put him through, food and water and anything else he wants, especially because his alpha thinks he might’ve put a baby in Louis, and it’s his sole purpose in life to make sure his mate and his pup are content.

He growls, picking Louis up to carry him over to the kitchen. Louis lets out a little scream, grabbing at Harry’s shoulders. “Harry, you idiot!” He yells, but he’s laughing all the same. “I didn’t mean right this instant.”

Harry frowns. “Just wanna take care of you, baby.” He’s running his hands down Louis’s back, cupping his arse.

“You take care of me just fine,” Louis giggles, his fingers tracing Harry’s nose, then his lips, then his jaw.

Harry sets him down on the counter, but it’s not like Harry can go anywhere, his knot still connecting them together. He leans over to open the refrigerator to take out a carton of eggs.

Louis snorts (in a way that should definitely be unattractive, but Harry just finds it utterly adorable) and pinches Harry on the side. “You are _not_ going to be using the stove when you’re stuck inside of me.”

Harry frowns some more. “But you’re hungry.”

He rummages through the cabinets behind Louis, and all he can find are packs of instant oatmeal and fruit snacks. In a perfectly ideal world, Harry would serve him fresh fruit and bread and feed his omega and pup, but since they both thought it would be stupid to quarantine with perishable food (and they’re too poor for fresh produce), he’s stuck with this.

Harry still feeds Louis from his hand, popping Mott’s fruit snacks into his mouth as Louis hums. His eyes never linger from Louis’s face, making sure he’s happy with Harry and the work he’s doing for him. Eventually, his knot goes down, and he’s able to slip out of Louis, but that results in some of his come spilling out of Louis’s hole, which won’t do.

So he slips three fingers back in, and Louis rolls his eyes, head lolling back against the cabinets. “Stupid alpha,” Louis whispers, but he’s grinning as Harry goes in to kiss him.

“Wait, wait,” Harry says, setting Louis down before spinning him around, pushing his front onto the counter. His hole is exposed now, gaping from Harry’s knot, and its trickling come and slick down Louis’s thighs, and Harry doesn’t think twice before kneeling on the floor to lick up Louis’s crack, cleaning up the mess.

Immediately, Louis arches his back, arse pushing up to meet Harry’s tongue. “Harry, alpha,” he gasps, fists clenching at nothing. “Fuck, oh my _god—_ ”

Louis tastes so good, is the thing, like vanilla and sugar, and he’s all mixed up with Harry’s come, so he tastes like he belongs to Harry, and he can’t get enough, licking at Louis’s hole. Louis begins to squirm, and Harry goes to hold him down, spreading his cheeks open as he sticks his tongue into Louis’s arse.

Louis comes, whimpering into the countertop, and Harry continues his assault, thrusting his tongue in and out of Louis’s hole, Louis’s back arched like a cat, wanting more and more.

“Taste so good, Lou,” Harry murmurs against Louis’s cheeks. He bites into one before going back for more, fucking Louis’s hole with his tongue. “Tastes like you’re mine.”

And then he lets off, standing up to shove his cock into Louis, and his head gets all fuzzy again, stuck in Louis’s scent, how good Louis is for him, and he comes, groaning into Louis’s ear.

-

When Harry wakes up next, it’s over.

His room is bright with the afternoon sun, and Louis’s cuddled underneath his arm, watching something on his phone. He hasn’t noticed Harry’s up yet, so he takes the moment to stare, lingering on the bruises around Louis’s neck, the dip of his waist, the slope of his tiny nose, his long eyelashes framing his blue, blue eyes. Harry doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have Louis as a roommate, much less for everything Harry’s done to him the past couple of days. He frowns.

Where do they go from here? It’s not like they’re dating now (though Harry’s heart stutters at that), and it’s not like Louis likes him anymore than he liked him before all this, which is to say they’ll probably go back to ignoring each other’s existence. Harry’s chest hurts, a deep ache in his bones.

Louis’s eyes flicker up to his own, and Louis gives him a big smile. “Good morning,” he sings, before noticing Harry’s frown. “Hey, what’s up?”

Harry blinks before plastering on a grin. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Well,” Louis says, standing up to shrug on a pair of sweats. Harry’s stomach drops, immediately thinking Louis’s about to run out on him, but Louis goes to set his phone on Harry’s bedside table. “I have something that’ll probably cheer you up.” He goes back to kneel on the bed, eyes glimmering like still water, all mischief underneath.

There’s a beat of silence, and Harry’s eyebrows are furrowed in pure confusion, before “Savage” starts to play out of the shitty speakers on Louis’s phone. Harry’s mouth is agape as Louis starts to half-ass the dance moves, but he throws it back fully, and even though Harry’s literally been inside him multiple times in the last 48 hours, he’s hard again. 

The song stops, and Louis turns to him expectantly, eyebrows raised with his hands on his hips. “Well?” Louis asks, grinning. Harry’s pretty sure his smile just lit up the room. “Did I fulfill your dream?”

“I love you,” Harry says, and then he waves his hand, sitting up in the bed. “Wait, fuck. Ignore that. Just—” Harry stutters, shaking his head. “Will you go out on a date with me?”

Louis begins to laugh. Panic rises in Harry’s body until Louis goes to straddle his hips, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Where the fuck would we go out right now, idiot?” Louis whispers. He smiles, nuzzling their noses together. “But yeah. I’ll go out with you.”

A couple hours later, Harry pushes their living room furniture out of the way to set out a picnic blanket (which is actually just the extra fleece blanket they keep in Harry’s closet), a charcuterie platter (consisting of fruit snacks organized by fruit, and hard-boiled eggs, and the Girl Scout cookies Louis was secretly stashing), and his switch. He sets the TV screen to have a picture of Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the background, and he plays [stock French music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFFlyYLQli0) from his phone. He keeps Louis in his room (partially to keep it a surprise, but mostly because he likes Louis in his bed) until the big reveal.

When it’s all done, he covers Louis’s eyes as he leads him into their living room, and Louis presses kisses all over Harry’s face when he sees the stupid little set up, laughing at the God-awful music, and they play _Animal Crossing_ as Harry feeds Louis cookies, and all is right and good and happy, and Harry’s got this warm feeling in his stomach he’s never had before.

At the end of the night, he gathers Louis up in his arms, kissing his hair. He’s never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me i have been home alone for three weeks](https://bloubird.tumblr.com/)  
> also life update i have made a twitter follow me: [isntrio_](https://twitter.com/isntrio_)  
> 


End file.
